


Lesson 1

by hatebeat



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Taiji left X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009.

It had been two years since they lived together, and over a year already since they'd last spoken. Taiji still thought of that bastard every day, though. He tried not to hold a grudge and it was all in the past, but it was serious shit, but it was Yoshiki who was really missing out. X had died without him. He'd heard talk of a sort of homecoming concert for them coming up, but Taiji didn't pay much attention.

He had to wonder who their new bassist would be, but...

It wouldn't be anyone as good as Taiji. Yoshiki wasn't looking for someone with talent- on the contrary, he felt threatened by it, just like he felt threatened by Taiji's ambitions and compositions. It was better for Yoshiki to pick someone mediocre, someone he could control.

He hated when Taiji took control. It was funny, because what he loved best was when Taiji took control. Taiji was good at what he did, of course.

When he and Yoshiki had moved out of their apartment and started their lives in separate places, Taiji had pocketed a few things Yoshiki wouldn't miss- his little black book, for starters. They were famous. Successful. Yoshiki didn't need to get down on his knees for cash, although the slut probably still loved to. He was said to be third richest man in Japan or some bullshit, but he'd still spread his legs to make a buck.

Well, Taiji never approved, especially since he took a piece of that ass frequently as well.

Since Yoshiki was such a damned slut, even to this day, he wouldn't refuse a call from one of his old clients. Taiji knew him too well. Taiji had been around to see him coming and going in the middle of the night, Taiji knew who he was calling, and Taiji knew who left him satisfied and who repulsed him, even though Yoshiki could let them all of them use him equally.

Taiji contacted the guy. He was pretty sure this guy was Yoshiki's favourite, or had been back then. It didn't matter that much. He was pretty sure Yoshiki would answer to anyone whose number was written down here. These days, Taiji had a wife, but it didn't matter that much. They weren't in love, they only married because Taiji got a kid in her belly. Even with a wife, he paid this guy to call and fuck Yoshiki.

Of course Yoshiki agreed to meet up with this guy. _Of course._ And even though Taiji had been the one to arrange it all behind the scenes, he was fuckin' pissed off. Even though he knew Yoshiki was still such a slut, he still couldn't believe it. The pervert Taiji arranged it with seemed excited enough about it, too.

The creepy fucking part about it was that the guy looked a little bit like Taiji.

Taiji met the guy at his house twenty minutes before Yoshiki was supposed to meet him there. Taiji stayed out of sight, of course, but he still wanted to watch. When he showed up wearing some slutty little thing, Taiji was watching him flirt, watching him play coy, and it almost made Taiji sick. They went straight back to the bedroom.

That bastard got Yoshiki blindfolded and restrained. Grinding his teeth together was all Taiji could do to reign in his possessiveness. Of course he knew this kind of thing happened with a slut like Yoshiki, but Taiji didn't like to watch it.

 _He_ was the one who was supposed to do this. But what was he, really? Why was he any different? Yoshiki never charged him to fuck him like these guys, but he was just like them, huh? Taiji was angry. He wished that guy had gagged Yoshiki, too, so Taiji didn't have to hear the sick lies pouring from his lips.

Since Yoshiki was blindfolded, Taiji had no problem with coming right into the room, watching. Watching as he hurt Yoshiki, watching him get his fingers into Yoshiki's ass, watching... Watching. Taiji couldn't contain his anger. He wanted to hurt him, wanted to beat the shit out of him, teach him a lesson, teach Yoshiki that he _needed_ Taiji- wasn't it _obvious?_ But he just moaned and loved every second of it, and when that bastard's cock was thrusting into him, it was all Taiji could do to not get up and rip this loser off of him.

He did get up, though.

Taiji opened his pants, and walked right up to the bed. This had been part of their agreement. Anyway, Yoshiki was just a whore, right? A stupid little whore who needed to learn a lesson. Taiji got on the bed, and Yoshiki clearly wasn't expecting the weight on the mattress next to him when there was already someone between his damned legs. Yoshiki's face turned toward Taiji a bit, but he couldn't see past the blindfold anyway, which was just what Taiji intended.

Taiji grabbed Yoshiki by the hair, and got a leg on either side of him.

"Open up," he commanded forcefully, delighted to see a wave of nervous pass through him. He recognised Taiji's voice, huh? Good. Taiji would leave him guessing. It would be easy to give himself away. After a moment, Yoshiki's mouth opened obediently, and Taiji shoved his cock in roughly.

Yoshiki cried out, his mouth stuffed with it, and Taiji knew by the familiar desperation that he recognised him. How could he not? Still, Taiji didn't say a word. He kept his fingers tight in Yoshiki's hair and fucked his face, hard and violent, and pulled out to come all over Yoshiki's chin and cheeks, his throat. When he pulled out, Yoshiki was intent on saying something, but Taiji pulled his sock off and stuffed it in his mouth.

He didn't need to talk to him. Yoshiki was busy being fucked by his god damned client, anyway.

It was surprisingly easy to pull his pants up and walk away from it all. Without a word, he taught him the most important lesson: he still needed Taiji.


End file.
